Printing systems such as inkjet printers may include printheads having a plurality of nozzles. The printhead may eject fluid drops from the nozzles and along corresponding firing paths to form images on a substrate and/or to refresh the nozzles. Periodically, fluid drops may be prevented from being ejected from a respective nozzle due to a clog therein, a malfunctioning fluid drop ejection mechanism corresponding to the respective nozzle, and the like.